Total Paradox Pokemon Island
by ChuChu0
Summary: 32 Pokemon will battle it out to find out who gets to win the 1,000,000 poke dollars. There will be drama, pain, and hilarious fights! Celebi and Chuchu will host this death-defying game show while you enjoy the drama of the campers. *Apps Closed*
1. Chapter 1: The Application

"Hello again!" yelled Chuchu as Celebi sighed.

"Let's just cut to the chase, here's the forum you will need to fill out. Only 32 Pokemon will be accepted. The writer of this story will try to do a better job in characterizing your characters this time" finished Celebi.

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Alters:**

**Relationship, if so, who?:**

**Alliance or not:**

**Anything I missed?**


	2. Chapter 2: This Season's Victims

"Wow look at this! We received 57 campers to be sent onto this island! We are off to a great start!" yelled Chuchu with a devious smile.

"Sadly, we can only take 32 campers to torture. Here is the list of those who are choosen…" Celebi said sadly.

**List of Accepted Applicants**

**Boys**

**Charles the Ampharos by Midnight lark**

**Antonio the Luxaray by GIMT**

**Cam the Quilava by ILoveUmbreonYay**

**Lazuli the Sableye wolfmaster248**

**Lucifer the Weavlie by Invader Deb**

**Shadow the Shiny Umbreon by SeriphamStarlight13**

**Inferno the Flareon by FireSpirit2000**

**Talon the Gabite by Magnum **

**Carson the Bronzong by Bronzonglover52**

**Manny the Shiny Ninetails by Dragonite-ite**

**Jack the Manectric by Wolflover595**

**Finn the Manectric by Wolflover595**

**Joey the Swirlix by firepoisonsteel**

**Okami the Leafeon by Okamisove**

**Zee the Meowstic by Shadow Death Warrior**

**Luke the Riolu by Victory Fire**

**Psy the Espurr by Victory Fire**

**Quil the Chespin Switch – On - 97**

**Kyle the Mudkip by Chuchu0, ME!**

**Girls**

**Sammi the Pikachu by Midnight lark**

**Mina the Sylveon by Oceans Eagle**

**Zara the Pyroar by GIMT**

**Ava the Riolu by DarkBloodClaw**

**Aylesha the Breloom by ILoveUmbreonYay**

**Cinder the Growlithe by MoonBeamMidnight**

**Aurora the Shiny Glaceon by SeriphamStarlight13**

**Jasmine the Lucario by Charming Crescendo **

**Chelsea the Froslass by Charming Crescendo**

**Cordelia the Vibrava by Magnum **

**Crystal the Skarmory by lediantv**

**Vivi the Braixen by Dark Arcanine 33**

**Venus the Persian by LiveLaughLoveCas**

**ATTENTION!: **You will need to know this information regardless if your OC made it or not. I shall be sending in two OC's that were actually accepted but not listed in the middle of the story. So don't get down if your didn't make it. And if they don't, I may consider them for next season, so just send them in then. The first official chapter may be up near Saturday or Sunday, depending on how much time I have. Please give me suggestions on your OC on anything else you think you should tell me after seeing the whole cast. Anyways, see ya 'till next time!

**Next time: We Meet the Campers! And the campers will need to deal with the deadly seven!**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions & The Deadly 7

A tiny electric mouse was on the dock muttering things to herself while a fairy like Pokemon was smiling towards the camera.

"Welcome back viewers to this marvelous island!" announced Celebi as she gestured towards the island both hosts were on. In the background, you can see the forest with many trees falling along with Fletchilngs flying away from the scene. Grimers began to exit the forest as they began to slither themselves towards the ocean water. Out came a Snorlax which began running towards the ocean and threw himself into it only to sink to the deathly depths of the water.

"Umm… well it isn't marvelous for the campers. Just us" added Chuchu, the spiky eared Pichu as she chuckled.

"The campers will be on their way. By watching these kinds of episodes of Total Pokemon Island, you would think they would arrive on Larpas' or another sea animal" said Celebi.

"Well your wrong! They shall be arriving on this island a different and more entertaining way" said Chuchu as from a distance you can see a Talonflame speeding towards the island at top speeds. On it was a figure holding on for dear life.

"And there's our first contestant now!" finished Celebi cheerfully as the Talonflame did a 360 roll causing its passenger to fall off towards the ground landing face flat. The contestant was a chestnut like Pokemon. His head is a bit of a resemblance of the skin of the chestnut and he had an eager smile on his face.

"It's pretty awesome being here, except the fact that I was thrown onto this island" the Chespin commented while Chuchu had a frown on her face.

"A regular one… Celebi I thought I told you to get those who are freaks!" yelled Chuchu at Celebi as the forest fairy shrugged.

"I didn't choose the campers, it was our producer who actually accepted them" replied Celebi as she turned her attention towards the Chespin. "Anyways it's a pleasure to meet you Quil."

"Thanks" he simply said as Celebi looked at the chestnut Pokemon in disgust.

"You may stand next to the red pole" Celebi said in a disgraced voice as she pointed towards the red pole. Quil simply waddled off towards the pole only to be glared at by Chuchu.

"What a disgrace. A normal like him" Chuchu muttered to herself as another Talonflame swept by throwing another Pokemon of its back. However, this camper did not fall onto the ground flat… she splashed into the water.

"Best cannon ball I have ever seen" Chuchu happily said enjoying the campers fall. The camper quickly got out of the water to only find out that the camper's fur was soaking wet. Her fur was bright red as at her chest a bright white patch of fur was fluffed up. Many stripes stretched across her fur and she was simply shaking off the water in her fur to stay dry.

"Hello Cinder, nice landing I may say" Celebi commented on her landing only receiving a slight smile back.

"The landing was actually a bit fun… just maybe next time I don't have to get as soaked" replied Cinder as she shook her hair once more only to splash water onto Chuchu.

"I hate teenagers" grumbled Chuchu as Cinder giggled a bit.

"Just go stand by the blue pole while you wait" concluded Celebi as Cinder nodded and walked towards the blue pole. Cinder just gave a wave to Quil who just smiled and waved back… being the only campers there was very awkward.

Soon another Talonflame came by over the island while trying to shake off the camper he was holding.

"Get off of me!" yelled the Talonflame as he tried to do a 360 spin to shake off his passenger. She was a wolf like pokemon who seemed to have a black mask covering her eyes which were black as well. The formation of spikes on her arms was noticeable as well.

"Come on, this is pretty fun!" the Riolu replied as the Talonflame sighed and landed onto the dock where Chuchu and Celebi were at.

"Here's the adrenaline junkie you ordered" as the Talonflame flew away from the island and into the horizon.

"I'm not an adrenaline junkie, it was just fun being on a fast bird" Ava told them as Chuchu groaned.

"Great, another happy camper. Celebi I swear if another camper like her comes to this island I will-" began Chuchu before noticing a Quilava smiling at the campers. Little flames were coming out of his head which resembled a little like a mowhawk. "He's smiling…" said Chuchu dismayed as she then glared at Chuchu.

"Well hello Cam! Welcome to the island!" said Celebi.

"Camera!" yelled Cam making Chuchu sweat drop.

"Just go stand next to the Oshawott reject over there" directed Chuchu as pointed to Quil who was just sitting next to the pole.

"Camera!" Cam yelled once again running towards Quil. Quil then noticed him and smiled.

"Hey! Nice to meet ya" said Quil as he reached out his hand. Cam just shaked his hand and sat down next to him rather creeping Quil out.

"And where do I go?" asked Ava while Chuchu sighed.

"More work! Fine… go stand over there" Chuchu said as she hesitantly pointed towards blue pole where Cinder was.

"Ok!" Ava said as she walked up towards

"Well at least he wasn't normal" commented Chuchu as there was a sudden scream. They looked up to see a water amphibian like Pokemon falling towards them. Before Chuchu was able to react, the camper fell on top of her.

"Get this dirty fish off of me!" yelled Chuchu as Celebi sighed. She then used her psychic powers to lift the camper off of Chuchu and put him beside her. Chuchu dusted herself off while glaring at the Mudkip.

"Hi!" yelled the Mudkip as he grabbed a pie from his back somehow. "Eat some pies!" he insisted as Chuchu shook her head.

"I'd rather not eat peasant food if that's fine wi-" began Chuchu however Kyle immediately shoved the pie into her face. Chuchu began licking the pie off her mouth and then groaned.

"I hate this pie" Chuchu muttered.

"Well you did say you wanted campers that weren't normal" commented Celebi which made Chuchu growl.

"Your point is?" replied Chuchu angrily while Celebi just stood quiet.

"You may sit over there next to Quil and Cam" announced Celebi as she pointed towards the other two campers who were just sitting down.

"Ok!" Kyle said enthusiastically as he skipped his way to the campers.

"Hi I like pies!" Kyle introduced himself receiving smiles from the other two.

"Marshmallows!" yelled Cam as he brought out a pack of marshmallows.

"Dear Arceus what have we brung to this island" Celebi told herself as Chuchu chuckled a bit.

"Well they will be entertaining for the viewers" said Chuchu which made Celebi sigh. Another Talonflame came around and dropped another camper towards the island. Luckily for the camper, he landed on Chuchu.

"I hate my life…" began Chuchu as Celebi again used her psychic powers to lift the camper off of Chuchu. The camper was a shadow like creature who had three gems on his back and eyes made of diamond.

"Hello Lazuli! How was your trip here?" asked Celebi while the Sableye just shrugged.

"You can say it was ok" replied Lazuli unfazed by how he was transported to the island.

"So you really don't care about almost dying?" questioned Celebi.

"I really don't understand what you mean, it was just a ride towards this island. Nothing harmful about that" said Lazuli.

"Alright then, just go stand by where the two mutts are" said Chuchu as she pointed towards the blue pole as Lazuli walked towards the pole. Lazuli simply stood near the pole while distancing himself from the two girls who were talking to each other.

"This is taking so long!" groaned Chuchu while receiving a slap from Celebi.

"Can you please stop complaining!? The rest of the campers will be coming in twos" announced Celebi as Chuchu groaned even more.

"But then we have to make 13 introductions!" complained Chuchu as another Talonflame came by dropping another two campers. While descending, the bigger camper held onto the younger one as they descended making the older one fall onto the floor and receives the impact.

"Why hello there Luke and Psy, pleasure to meet you on this island" announced Celebi while the Riolu got up holding a baby Espurr in his arms. The Riolu had a piece of black scarf over his lower mouth which for particular reason was known to the campers.

"I guess alright…" began Luke as some rage filled into his eyes. "However, Psy could have died during the trip" putting down the Espurr he was carrying.

"It was fun!" announced the baby Espurr making the girls on the island aww, even Chuchu didn't have the heart not to aww.

"We are very sorry about that, however why is a 4 month old participating on this island?" asked Celebi as Luke sighed.

"Well since I'm his only caretaker, I just can't leave him at home" replied Luke as the Espurr smiled.

"Ya, he adopted me from the streets!" announced Psy as he then sat beside Luke.

"Ok then, Luke you may go to the red pole while your little Espurr may go to the blue pole" declared Chuchu as Luke's jaw dropped.

"Wait, your already setting us up in teams?" asked Luke as Celebi nodded. "I just can't leave Psy on his own. He's still a baby, what would happen if he's in danger? Why would you separate a child from his father?" asked Luke as Celebi shrugged.

"He can fend off for himself and because I can" replied Chuchu with a smirk on her face.

"That is just sick." Luke then looked at Psy and sighed. "We are going to be separated for a while, so if you need any help just yell for me" instructed Luke to Psy as the little Espurr nodded.

"Ok!"yelled the Espurr as she walked towards the blue pole.

"Hey!" yelled the Espurr receiving waves from the two other girls while they giggled. Lazuli just waved to the Espurr not really paying attention to the little Espurr. Luke then walked towards the red pole to be greeted by Quil. Both Cam and Kyle were just rolling around for fun.

"This is going to take so long!" complained Chuchu as a pink aura appeared on the dock where suddenly a trio of shinnies appeared onto the dock. The first was a Glaceon who had a flower like pedant which contained an Ice Gem, a Ghost Gem along with a Mystical Water in the middle of the trio. Next to her was an Umbreon who also had a necklace around his neck which contained a Psychic, a Dark, and a Ghost Gem. The final camper to the right was a Ninetails whose tails seemed to flutter from the wind.

"Welcome Aurora, Shadow, and Manny to this island!" announced Celebi naming the campers by the order they were in.

"Hello…" Aurora shyly said while trying to put up a slight smile.

"I guess it's pretty nice to be here. Nothing much to stay than that" replied Shadow as he was looking at the forest where Terevants were roaming all around. "And nothing here will be able to hurt you like before" Shadow muttered to Aurora as she nodded.

"This place is awesome" commented Manny while Celebi smiled.

"It's glad to know that the campers will be enjoying their stay" replied Celebi making Chuchu groan.

"I'd rather torture the campers" chimed in Chuchu as Celebi slapped Chuchu on the head.

"Who cares! Anyways, Aurora and Manny go to the blue pole while Shadow go to the red pole.

"Wait, you can't separate me and Aurora into different teams" commented Shadow at the position he's placed in.

"Umm, yes we can. Now just go stand by the poles already" replied Chuchu as Shadow groaned.

"Just don't get yourself into any trouble alright" Shadow told Aurora as she nodded.

"Just don't worry about me too much" replied Aurora.

"But remember what happened back home" commented Shadow as they both stood in silence for a bit.

"Trust me, things won't be the same as last time. Just try to have fun for a change" replied Aurora as a slight smile crossed Shadow's face.

"I'll try" said Shadow he gave her a hug and joined Quil and Luke in their conversation.

"Well I guess we'll be in the same team" commented Manny as Aurora nodded.

"I guess your right" Aurora replied as they both walked towards the girls who were in a conversation with Psy. Lazuli was just looking at the other team from time to time, examining them.

"See, now they are coming in threes. Stop complaining for once in your life" said Celebi as Chuchu growled at Celebi. Soon a huge Mantine passed over the island, landing on the dock where 4 pokemon were standing. The first camper to the left was an Ampharos who seemed to have scars and burns on his right arm. Next to him was a Pikachu whose eyes were glowing with eagerness. Next to her was a Breloom who had a Gracidea bracelet around her leg. Finally was a Weavile who had a red scarf around his neck.

"I swear your doing this" Celebi told Chuchu as she shrugged.

"If you only used your money wisely you would understand what rewards would come your way" replied Chuchu as she walked towards the Mantine. The Mantine soon flew away leaving the contestants on the dock.

"It's pretty nice here isn't it Sammi?" asked the Ampharos as the Pikachu shrugged.

"Ya, it is. I wonder what the challenges will be like. What do you think Charles?"asked Sammi.

"They may be fun for the both of us" replied the Ampharos while the Breloom next to him was looking towards the forest.

"I don't mean to rubbish ya'll Seepos but from what I see, but salvos those who live in the forest. Lives in there must be suffering" commented the Breloom earning a glare from the Weavile.

"I can't believe I'm in an island full of idiots" the Weavile muttered to himself.

"Welcome Charles, Sammi, Aylesha, and Lucifer to this marvelous island" exclaimed Celebi as there was a sudden explosion in the forest which caught all the attention of the campers. "Ignore that."

"Anyways" began Chuchu trying to change the subject. "The Aussie reject and loner walk towards where you see the baby Espurr slowly hypnotizing the girls" said Chuchu receiving death glares from both Aylesha and Lucifer, however they both left without a word.

"That was a bit rude wasn't it?" asked Charles as Chuchu shrugged.

"I don't care for any of you. Especially that starter Pokemon reject over there" replied Chuchu as he pointed towards Quil who was talking to Luke.

"Anyways, you two will be going towards the blue pole" pointed out Celebi as she gestured the two campers to walk towards the blue pole. They both walked getting greeted by all campers there, however Lazuli still didn't budge an inch from where he was.

"These campers are boring. The introductions are boring. Even our author is boring! All he is going to do this episode is introducing the campers!" complained Chuchu while suddenly a huge anvil fell on top of her.

"Actually we are also going to have a challenge, why don't you fetch our 'special guests' while I finish introducing the rest of the contestants" said Celebi as Chuchu sighed.

"Fine… I hate my life" muttered Chuchu as she walked towards the forrest. Voices screaming of agony were heard as many Garchomp's fled the forest and began swimming away from the island.

"Well someone is in a bad mood. Anyways time to introduce the next campers coming to the island" announced Chuchu as 4 more campers appeared onto the dock. The very first on the right was a Sylveon who had a wide smile and most likely having a huge amount of charisma to give out. Next to her was two Manectrics, one small than the other by a few inches. Beside the Sylveon was the younger one who was the shiny counterpart of his kind. He also has green eyes which separates him apart from the other Manectrics and had a blue bandanna around his head. His older twin was sitting right next to him. Unlike his brother, he isn't shiny; however has the same green eyes as his younger brother. He also wears a bandanna over his head, but his was red. And finally all the way to the right was a Swirlix who seemed a bit tense on his arrival to the island. Unlike other Swirlix's, he actually has his fur, or I dare say his delicious cotton candy was a tone of coco brown instead of pink. Cam was eyeing him particularly, most likely of the thought a huge cotton candy was right before him, ready to be attacked and eaten at any time.

"Why hello Mina, Jack, Finn and Joey to this island!" announced Celebi saying their names in the order they were in while receiving smiles from the three dog like Pokemon. Joey however seemed to be shivering.

"U-umm when is this competition going to end? I just want to get out of here before they come again" asked Joey causing Celebi to give him the look.

"If the mafia is after you, get out now. If not, don't worry" assured Celebi with a smile as Joey gave back a slight smile.

"This place looks like a dump. But I guess it will have to do, we're competing for pokedollars after all" commented Mina as a veracious Happiny was chasing after a Steelix out of the forest. That was not a typo, I did say a veracious Happiny, haven't you watched the anime?

"I don't care this is a dump, it's just awesome to be on a game show!" chimed in Jack who was pretty hyped up on being on the game show.

"Ya-a, i-it's pre-etty nice here" stuttered out Finn trying to give everyone a confident smile.

"While the beast is gone, let's separate you four into teams. First off, Jack and Finn will be going to the blue pole while Joey and Mina will be going to the red pole" directed Celebi as they all went to their directed destinations. Once Joey made it to the pole, he noticed Cam licking his mouth while drool was dripping down his tongue.

"Marshmellows" Cam muttered to himself causing Joey to sweat drop.

"It's nice to meet you to" got out Joey as he went towards Luke and Quil to talk, trying to forget that disturbing moment.

"Hey!" began Mina as she got the attention of Aylesha.

"Well it's nice to meet ya mate, how was your trip to this island?" asked Aylesha as Mina shrugged.

"It was fine. Anyways, I want to make a friendship between me and you. From what I see, we are the only girls on this team" pointed out Mina as Aylesha looked around.

"I see what you mean there mate. Anyways, don't you mean you want to make a little alliance?" replied Aylesha softly as Mina nodded.

"Bingo. Now want to join it so we can protect ourselves, girls, so we can easily make it to the merge?" asked Mina as Aylesha thought for a moment.

"Why me? I know the whole gal's thing, but we shall need more people. We may even need the boy's there" pointed out Aylesha as Mina shrugged.

"We can always ask more people along the way. Also, you had a good vibe on you, you sure seem trustworthy" replied Mina.

"Your right about that mate, count me in" replied Aylesha quietly as they both shook hands, or in this case for Mina, paws.

Back at the blue pole side, everyone was in a huge group talking to each other, Lazuli not being part of in anyhow.

"And that's how I got adopted" finished Psy receiving jaw drops from the rest of the campers.

"You were so confusing. I liked our conversation" commented Jack enthusiastically receiving a huge smile from Psy.

"Thanks! I just never got to meet my real parents… sadly" said Psy making most of the campers get teary eyed.

"Please don't. You are just so cute that I can't hear any bad things that happened to you" replied Cinder while Ava nodded.

"Ya. Stories like that really taste black, bleh" chimed in Ava while everyone else nodded. However they're conversation was interrupted as a huge Ho-Oh came by the island, dropping off another set of four campers.

"I better get paid double for this" said the Ho-Oh leaving the campers that were on his back and flying into the sunset… literally running into it and falling into the water.

"Oh how bad feel for him" muttered Celebi as she turned her attention to the new arrivals. The first camper on the right was a Lucario who seemed pretty confident and happy being on the island. Her eyes were green and had a red scarf around her neck. Next to her was a Froslass, and was unusually happy. She seemed she would pester anyone without consent leaving them to hear everything she had to say. To the right of her was a Flareon who seemed pretty calm. Around his waist he had an I-Pod attached to him and had a soothe bell around his neck. Finally was a Pyroar who had a very kind smile on her face. Unlike her kind, she has blue eyes instead of green.

"Welcome to this wonderful island of ours Jasmine, Chelsea, Inferno, and Zara" announced Celebi as they all grinned at him, except Inferno who gave back a simple wave while tuned into his I-Pod.

"This place seems pretty awesome" commented Zara as a Deoxys passed by in his speed form.

"I've got to agree with you on that, look at that Lugia running into the sunset" replied Jasmine as a Lugia was heading towards the sun, then crashing into it somehow gaining the same fate as Ho-Oh. "Dear Arceus…"

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be fun! Isn't it Jasmine!" commented Chelsea as Jasmine nodded.

"Ya, it's just like I said, it's going to be radical here" replied Chelsea.

"Ya, it's pretty nice here after all. Sometimes you don't get these chances…" replied Zara as she then paused for a moment. "Ya. We should try to enjoy this as long as we're here" finished Zara as the other two girls nodded. Unbeknownst to Jasmine was Mina eyeing her with a little smile on her face.

"Anyways time to separate you four into teams" began Celebi as the four campers looked towards the poles.

"Chelsea and Jasmine walk towards the red pole while Zara and Inferno please walk towards the blue pole" instructed Celebi as the four campers nodded and headed towards their assigned pole.

As Jasmine and Chelsea made their way towards the blue pole, Jasmine couldn't help but notice Mina. Her adorableness basically infatuated Jasmine as they began walking closer and closer towards the team.

"We finally have girls on our team" whispered Mina to Aylesha as the fighting plant nodded.

"You got that right mate, let's see what kind of impression they might give us before having those two gals join our little posse" responded Aylesha as they both nodded.

In her mind, Mina really knew she just wanted Jasmine in her team because she really couldn't get out of the trance of Jasmine's good looks.

"Hey there, nice to meet you two. My name is Mina and this is Aylesha" introduced Mina themselves.

"Well my name is Jasmine and this is my sister Chelsea" replied Jasmine as Chelsea began to squeal.

"This is going to be so much fun! I wonder what adventures and challenges we will endure through together" Chelsea quickly said while receiving sweat drops from everyone in the conversation.

"Anyways, I think after meeting you we should form a little alliance. You know, girls stick together" insisted Mina as Chelsea squealed once more.

"Of course we would li-" Jasmine then covered Chelsea's mouth to not allow her to blow the cover of the alliance.

"Sure we'll join the alliance" replied Jasmine softly as Jasmine and Mina shook hands. Both a little uneasy because they are shaking the paw of their crush.

Back at the blue pole, Zara and Inferno were having a conversation with each other… well it's one sided.

"So, how's your life back home" asked Zara as Inferno didn't reply to her.

"Oh… I understand if you don't want to talk about it. My life back home is horrible too" continued Jasmine as Inferno sighed.

"Sorry for not answering. For my life, let's just say that I have two brothers to take care of and no parents to take care of me" replied Inferno as Zara sighed.

"Oh… you had a family from the start" replied Zara as their little one-sided conversation ended quickly.

"Oh for the love of Arceus! Where are the rest of the campers!" yelled Celebi as she noticed 4 Pokemon walking towards their way, drenched in water. The first Pokemon to the left was Luxaray who's good looks would put any Pokemon under his spell. Next to him was a Gabite who seemed very mad at the moment. On him was a Vibrava who was pretty much attached to his back. She seemed very nervous as she was shivering to the point where it seemed like she was vibrating, the irony! Finally to the right was a Meowstic who seemed pretty happy even though he was drenched in water. He had a bright green bandanna around his neck which was very drenched as well.

"Welcome Antonio, Talon, Cordelia, and Zee… why are you all drenched?" asked Celebi as Talon growled.

"Maybe if it wasn't for Lugia running into the sun, we wouldn't be drenched" scoffed Talon as Cordelia got off his back.

"Just calm down, we're all right" Cordelia said in an attempt to calm down Talon, luckily for her, he slightly did.

"It was awesome! I even almost got scorched by the sun too" commented Zee on the ride they had on Lugia.

"Estupido es la transportation" muttered Antonio as he let out a big sigh to get rid of all his anger. "Anyways I guess it's nice to meet you" said the lion as Celebi smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all too. Now, Antonio and Zee go stand near the blue pole while Talon and Cordelia please stand by the red pole" instructed Celebi while the campers left to their destinations. Talon didn't leave without growling at Celebi, making her growl back as well.

"Well it's not my fault Lugia is an idiot" replied Celebi as she sighed.

Once Talon and Cordelia made it to the pole, Talon sat down next to Cordelia who was now joining the conversation of Jack, Finn and Aurora.

"So how was your life back home" asked Jack as Aurora shrugged.

"You can say that it had its ups and downs. My brother dearly cares for me which I appreciate a lot, but… things are not good still. Life is still hard for me and Shadow, we do have a caring family… it's that…" Aurora's voice then trailed off.

"Hey it's alright, me and my brother can relate to you" said Jack as Finn nodded as well.

"Ya, life back home isn't the same now…" replied Finn as they stood quiet for a while.

"I can relate too, I don't know how my real parents are. All I know is that Talon here is my brother" chimed in Cordelia as they all stood in silent.

"Some things are better at rest than told" Talon said as he then left the group and distanced himself from everyone else.

"What's up with him?" asked Jack as Cordelia shrugged.

"Whenever I ask about what happened to our real parents, he doesn't reply or just simply says that it's better not to talk about it" Cordelia said sadly as they all sighed.

"Sometimes I wish things were better" Aurora told the group as Jack then put his hand around her.

"Ya, but sometimes we can't change it. But what we can do is make the most of it" replied Jack as Aurora smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"It's nice to talk about things like this. Sometimes you never have someone to talk to" replied Aurora as both campers smiled at each other.

From the other pole, Shadow was in his group talking about his life as he then noticed Aurora laying on top of Jack. He then began to glare towards his way as it seemed like fumes would come out of his head.

"Amigo what's wrong?" asked Antonio as Shadow then turned to look at Antonio and get rid of his attention away from Jack and Aurora.

"Jack is making a move on Aurora" replied Shadow confusing both Zee and Antonio who which he was talking to before.

"Your point is dude? She's getting a girl and you can't dig it? Let her have a chance at love, it's what we all go through" replied Zee as Shadow shook his head.

"No guy is going to get her. Not after what happened back home…" said Shadow as he sighed.

"And what might that might be?" asked Antonio as Shadow shook his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" replied Shadow ending their conversation short.

"Our final 5 campers should be arriving very shortly…" said Celebi as suddenly 5 campers were suddenly teleported towards the dock.

"Well that was easy" said Celebi as he turned his attention towards the campers. The first camper was a Braixen who had a devious smile on her face and also mixed with a seductive smirk making most of the guys drooling in seconds. To the right of her was a Bronzong who had a eager smile on his face and was pretty happy if you couldn't tell already. Next to him was a Skamory who had an annoyed look on her face. To the right of the bird was a Persian who was seductively posing for the guys, making many of them droll, however not all. Her gem on her forehead was pink rather than red and was more beautiful than most Persians. She was more slimmer, had longer legs, shinier fur, and is just plain beautiful. Finally was a Leafeon who was simply smiling. His leafs were a tone of black while his fur color was white instead of yellow.

"Welcome to the show Vivi, Carson, Crystal, Venus, and Okami! How was your trip here?" asked Celebi as Okami and Venus shrugged.

"It was alright I guess. Never been teleported before which was the bright side of my day" said Okami.

"I have to agree with you, my man" Venus said seductively as she brushed her tail against his chin causing him to be instantly infatuated by her lust.

"Maybe I hunk like you can help me" Vivi said seductively making the Leafeon infatuated with her as well.

"It's pretty awesome to be here! I wonder what my sis will say when she finds out I made it on a game show" said Carson while Crystal groaned.

"Sissy, why can't you act more like a man" commented Crystal as Carson… shrugged somehow.

"I'm a guy so… I'm a man?" responded Carson while Crystal faceclawed herself.

"That doesn't even answer my question" Crystal responded.

"Anyways, time to get into your teams… Crystal, Okami, and Carson please go towards the red pole while Vivi and Venus please go towards the blue pole. They all left towards their assigned pole, not without Crystal growling at Celebi.

"How rude!" Celebi told herself as Chuchu came out of the forest with the head of a Charizard.

"You killed our intern?" asked Celebi as Chuchu shook his head.

"No, I actually killed his family for letting these campers onto this island" responded Chuchu.

"Oh… ok then. Did you call them?" asked Celebi as Chuchu nodded.

"Yes, they didn't want to join, but then let's just say that I showed them this and their brain began functioning" said Chuchu as he held up the Charizard's head.

"Ok then, let transport them to the auditorium" said Celebi as Chuchu nodded.

"Ok campers we are starting our first challenge" announced Celebi as there were murmurs in the crowds.

"You haven't even showed us where the Confessional and Cafeteria are!" complained Crystal while Chuchu growled.

"I hate you already" said Chuchu as Crystal scoffed.

"Anyways, the confessional is the porta potty over there where you can talk to a camera about how you feel or want to let something out" began Celebi as she pointed towards a confessional.

_-000-_

_Sammi: Uhh… it's so hard being nice around these losers. I hate it! Anyways, since Vivi is in my team and I see the way she has acted already, I believe she will make a great alliance with me. I just need her to keep giving everyone the act so Charles would be able to join the alliance as well._

_-000-_

_Chelsea: This is going to be awesome! I can't wait for the challenge to start!_

_-000-_

_Lucifer: I see the acts some of the people are playing here, not too hard to tell. I might as well see how everything plays out before me to understand what I'm dealing with._

_-000-_

_Lazuli: Many facts about the campers are unraveling before me. I will need an alliance to actually survive this show… but with who?_

_-000-_

"Next is the Cafeteria which is next to the forest as you can see" finished Celebi as she pointed towards a rundown cafeteria. "Finally the campers that were assigned the blue pole are the Mystical Manaphies while the campers assigned the red pole are the Victorious Victinis.

"Now, let's go. This chapter is long enough" commented Chuchu as Celebi's eyes glowed. Soon the whole cast of campers and hosts disappeared.

**At the Auditorium**

Suddenly a huge glob of pink appeared revealing the campers and hosts.

"Ok now don't interrupt me or make any sounds as I explain to you everything. Every single one of you will be dealing with a certain legendary which represents a deadly sin" began Chuchu as everyone groaned. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU! DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM!" yelled Chuchu as she held up the head of a Charizard. Everyone shook their heads as Chuchu then sighed. "Anyways, you were all chosen from random to be with a certain deadly sin and depending on what sin you get, you will face a certain challenge. Now time to announce who's going with who, for Wrath it will be Lazuli, Manny, Sammi, Carson, Cordelia, and Joey" announced Celebi.

_-000-_

_Carson: Wrath! This is not going to end well…_

_-000-_

_Joey: I WANT MY MAMA! I CAN'T DEAL WITH WRATH!_

_-000-_

"Next for Lust is Jack, Finn, Zara, Kyle, Okami, and Lucifer!" This caused some people to gulp.

_-000-_

_Okami: He said lust right? Well, I don't want to be somebody's toy!_

_-000-_

_Kyle: PIES!_

_-000-_

"For Pride we have Aurora, Zee, Shadow, and Cam!" Shadow then smiled at Aurora who smiled back.

_-000-_

_Shadow: So I'm with my sister. Hopefully the challenge we get isn't too bad._

_-000-_

_Cam: Camera!_

_-000-_

"For Sloth it will be Charles, Vivi, Talon, and Luke!"

_-000-_

_Vivi: Don't tell me I have to deal with a fat ass! These hosts are just stupid for making challenges like these._

_-000-_

_Talon: I hate these f***** hosts. Why can't we f***** deal with regular challenges as any other f***** island would._

_-000-_

"For Greed it will be Cinder, Antonio, Chelsea, and Aylesha!"

_-000-_

_Cinder: This isn't going to be too bad. Might as well have some fun with this challenge._

_-000-_

_Chelsea: Yay! This is going to be fun. Are we going to steal an ancient artifact from a pyramid and escape from it while being chased by a huge ball! This is going to be awesome!_

_-000-_

"For Envy it will be Psy, Inferno, Cordelia, and… the stupid ass starter evolution" finished Chuchu receiving a glare from Quil.

_-000-_

_Quil: I don't know what her problem is! What have I ever done to her!_

_-000-_

_Psy: Yay! This is going to be fun!_

_-000-_

"Finally Venus, Ava, Crystal, and Mina will be dealing with Gluttony!"

_-000-_

_Venus: Don't tell me this is going to be an eating challenge. I'm going to get fat if I do and it will ruin my beauty._

_-000-_

_Mina: Most likely this is an eating challenge… ya I'm not ready for this. A guy would be able to do it but there aren't any guy in this group!_

_-000-_

"Whoever wins the challenge assigned by the Deadly Legendary shall win one point for their team. Whoever has the most points in the end wins. Any questions?" asked Chuchu as Quil raised his hand.

"Good, now go towards the door to the group that you are assigned to" finished Chuchu as she pointed towards 7 doors with a sin labeled on top of them. The campers then went towards their assigned door, not knowing what kind of challenges are ahead for them.

**(Author's Note: The challenges are being done at the same time, however I shall be going from one challenge to another so the challenges won't be going back and forth.**

**Room: Wrath**

The six campers entered the room to see a room with nothing in it, just a sign.

"Your challenge is to defeat the great and almighty Mewtwo in a battle. Whoever gives the final blow to Mewtwo gives a point for their team" read out Manny as they all gulped.

"Well who cares about this almight guy being able to beat up. He's just a wuss!" announced Sammi as all of a sudden she was knocked out cold leaving the final 5 campers wide-eyed.

"Oh Arceus…" said Carson as stones began to head towards them.

"I want my mommy!" yelled Joey as they all spread out towards different directions. Unluckily for him, Joey was suddenly knocked out cold by tripping and getting hit by the rocks.

Both Manny and Carson were running/floating away until they met up with a dead end. They looked back only to get knocked out by the stones as well. Suddenly Mewtwo came out of the shadows with levitating rocks all around him.

"No one dares disturb my sleep" said Mewtwo as suddenly he felt something on his back.

"Oh really" said Lazuli as he used Will-O-Wisp on his back causing Mewtwo to slowly lose his health.

"Get off of me you brat!" he yelled as suddenly the ground began to quake. Mewtwo looked to the ground he was on and a huge Fisure grew beneath his feet causing him to fall to the depths of the hole. Lazuli luckily jumped off of Mewtwo before he fell inside. Everyone then grew conscious to find both Cordelia panting and trying to get air.

"That… was… hard" she said as she collapsed.

"Wait a minute. If she won against Mewtwo that means…" started Carson as a smile grew on his face.

"We won!" announced Joey as they both hi-fived each other with their bodies somehow. Carson then grabbed Cordelia with Psychic and left the room.

"This sucks, we lost" began Manny receiving a slap by Sammi.

"You ruined it for our team. You could have won by using Dark Pulse, but now you had to faint!" pointed out Sammi while Manny was completely shocked.

_-000-_

_Manny: What happened to Sammi. She isn't as nice as she used to be…_

_-000-_

**Room: Lust**

Once the six campers entered the room, they began to feel better. There were in what seemed like a ten year olds room, unicorns covered the walls and fairy toys were all over the floor.

"So it wasn't that kind of lust" said Okami as note floated in front of them.

"Your challenge is to be the last person in the room" Finn read out the note making most of them gulp.

"I thought this was supposed to lust! What I mean is I thought we would be cared for and be the nicest guest or something" commented Jack.

"Well your wrong and we have to deal with it" scoffed Lucifer as suddenly a mouse like pink Pokemon appeared before them.

"OMG IT'S FRIENDS!" yelled Mew as she began to hug all of them.

"Ya I'm getting out of here" said Lucifer as he left the room.

"I love you all!" Mew began to say as she hugged them all tighter.

"Help… me…" said Finn as he used Thunderbolt, however because of his brother's ability Lightning Rod, Jack absorbed it all.

"I hate this now!" yelled Jack as both he and Finn got out free both leaving the room as well. Mew then let all three Pokemon left go.

"Do you guys want to play tea party!" yelled Mew as Zara and Okami sweat dropped.

"Umm… how abou-" began Zara as she was then interrupted.

"YAY LET'S EAT PIES!" yelled Kyle as he threw a pie a Mew.

"PIE FIGHT!" she yelled back as they both began throwing pies at each other.

"This is getting weird" said Okami as Zara nodded.

"Ya… I think it would be better if we both left" said Zara as Okami nodded in agreement. They both left the room where Mew and Kyle were having a huge pie fight.

"PIES!" Kyle yelled.

"PIES!" Mew yelled back.

_-000-_

_Okami: When things get weird, it's better to leave it as is. When I mean leave, I mean LEAVE!_

_-000-_

**Room: Pride**

The four campers found themselves in a room that was basically filled with junk.

"Why hello there" said a somewhat mystical horse Pokemon as it appeared before them.

"Oh Arceus… it's Arceus!" yelled Zee receiving a glare from Arceus.

"Please don't use my name like that!" yelled the Arceus as she then calmed down. "The challenge for you is to make an amazing invention" began Arceus as Cam already had what looked like a cannon.

"Umm… Cam what is that?" asked Aurora as Cam smiled.

"Boom boom!" he yelled as he pressed the button causing a ray from the cannon to hit Arceus.

"Look at what you have done to me!" Arceus yelled as she once again calmed down. "Fine, you win. Just don't blast it once more" she finished as Cam smiled.

"Well that was short, let's go Aurora" Shadow said as she nodded and walked out of the room.

"This is awesome!" yelled Zee as Cam then gave him the cannon.

"No don't press the button!" yelled Arceus as she tried to reach the button, however she was too late. The ray hit her once more making her more angry.

"Do you know who I am!" she yelled making both Cam and Zee whimper and run. "That's what I thought."

**Room: Sloth**

The four campers entered the room to find a Regigigas sleeping in front of them.

"Wake up the lazy ass" read out Vivi the note she had as she smiled. "This is going to be easy" she said as she went towards it.

"But we just can't wake him up like nothing, we need the trio of Regis so he will awaken" commented Charles as Luke nodded.

"I've got to agree with you on that" replied Luke making Talon scoff.

"Can you two shut up!" yelled Talon as both of them shut up. "To wake up the lazy ass we will need to beat him up."

"Easier said than done" muttered Luke as Talon began getting furious.

"What did you say?!" questioned Talon as Luke began getting an annoyed look on his face.

"You heard me, hurting a Legendary isn't going to do anything. All we are going to do is cause scrapes on his body!" retaliated Luke as they were both growling at each other.

"Can both of you stop. That's it with fighting! All we are doing is wasting time!" yelled Charles as there was a sudden groan. They looked back to find the Regigigas awake along with Vivi by the golems side.

"How did you do that?" asked Luke as Vivi gave him a seductive smile.

"I have my ways" she told him as she walked outside the door. All the guys were drooling over the beauty of Vivi.

**Room: Greed**

Once the four campers entered inside the room, they found a Genesect laying in a pile of money.

"Why hello there. Let's get things done quickly shall we. I need one of you to steal the Griseous Orb from Giritina thank you" said the Genesect as Cinder sighed.

"This is just too easy" said Cinder as she gave the orb to Genesect.

"Wonderful, have a nice day" said the Genesect as the rest of the competitors went wide-eyed.

"OMG! Where did you find that!" yelled Chelsea.

"I'm part of a guild actually and we happened to stumble upon it. I kept it for a good luck charm! And now, it is lucky!" said Cinder enthusiastically.

"I have to say that's pretty good, and you even gave a point to our team Amiga" said Antonio as Cinder smiled.

"Thanks." Aylesha then thought for a moment and then looked towards Cinder.

"So what region is your guild from?" asked Aylesha.

"We're from the Johto region. Why do you ask?" questioned Cinder.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if your team has helped my family back home" Aylesha replied uneasily.

_-000-_

_Aylesha: I asked since my mother died from surfing and no one was able to save her. She was taken into the hospital too late… she was gone. That's the reason I asked, my mum means so much to me…_

_-000-_

**Room: Envy**

Once the four campers walked inside, they found the legenday moon rocking back and forth.

"I… need…chocolate!" she yelled making the campers sweat drop.

"Sorry I have none on me" said Inferno as he then tuned his I-Pod up.

"Maybe we can make the chocolate!" said Quil as Cordelia nodded.

"I guess we can do that" she replied giving him back an unsure smile.

"I HAVE CHOCOLATE!" yelled Psy throwing a package of chocolate towards Cressila.

"Chocolate!" she yelled as she began to devour the chocolate.

"Umm… ok…" said Quil as he turned his attention towards Psy. "Where did you get the package of chocolate?" questioned Quil while Psy gave back a huge smile.

"I found it in hammer space!" yelled Psy making Quil sweat drop once more.

"Anyways that was quick, might as well go…" said Cordelia as they all left the room.

**Room: Gluttony**

Once they entered the room, they saw a Meloetta eating a huge hamburger which was filled with grease.

"I NEED TO GET FAT!" she yelled as she continued to eat the hamburger.

"Ok…. So what's the challenge?" asked Mina as Meloetta looked up from her hamburger.

"You have to beat me at eating the most hamburgers. Go eat over there!" yelled Meloetta awkwardly as she pointed to four tables with their names on them. They all went towards their assigned table and readied themselves to eat.

"EAT!" yelled Meloetta as she began to eat her hamburgers. Venus wasn't eating at all, she didn't want to gain weight since it would ruin her beauty. Mina was actually trying to take little bites of the hamburger, but wasn't fast enough. Ava and Crystal were actually the only ones trying to catch up with Meloetta.

"I need to stop…" said Ava as she pushed away her food and burped.

"I can't believe that skinny b**** is eating faster than all of us" said the Skarmory as an idea went into her head. "Toxic Spikes!" she yelled as she threw spikes onto the food of Meloetta which she consumed.

"I… can't breath…" said Meloetta as she then collapsed onto the ground. Crystal then finished her last hamburger and savored the moment.

"That was delicious" she said with a devious smile scaring the others.

_-000-_

_Venus: Did she…_

_-000-_

_Mina: Just kill…_

_-000-_

_Ava: MELOETTA!?_

_-000-_

**Back Where they Started**

"Congratulations to Crystal for winning it for their team!" announced Celebi as the Victorious Victinis cheered.

"Maybe we have someone to thank for that" said Sammi as she glared at Venus. Charles didn't catch that since he was talking to others at the moment.

"Anyways, Mystical Manaphies, I will be seeing you at the bonfire tonight" said Chuchu as the Mystical Manaphies groaned.

**000**

Vivi was in the forest playing with the twig in her hand as suddenly Sammi walked towards her way.

"So what's the offer you wanted to make?" asked Sammi as they both recalled the talk they had once Vivi reached the island.

"Would you like to join in on an alliance with me? We both know that truly, you are a devious manipulator, which is what I will need for both of us to make it far. We both know that if we do form an alliance, we will surpass others" said Vivi as Sammi thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'll join" said Sammi as they then both shook hands. "So who are we voting off first?"

"I'm thinking about ruining some friendships and relationships. It seems that Zara and Antonio have a thing going on" began Vivi as they were both in deep thought.

_**Flashback**_

_**Antonio was walking around the beach with Zara as they enjoyed to beautiful view. **_

"_**It's beautiful out here" said Zara as she was astounded by the beauty of the beach.**_

"_**But there is something more beautiful that this view" replied Antonio making Zara blush.**_

"_**Oh stop it" she replied as Antonio let out a slight chuckle.**_

"_**Sometimes I wish life can always be like this" said Zara.**_

"_**La naturaleza es una cosa hermosa" replied Antonio as they both enjoyed the sight. Unbeknownst to them was Sammi who was hiding behind the bush, watching the whole scene.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So a little sprout of love is brewing between them" said Vivi as Sammi nodded. "We shouldn't get one of them out yet, they need to take it to the next level to make the elimination of one of them more dreadful.

"Well maybe we can get rid of one of the twins" suggested Sammi as Vivi shook her head.

"Not yet. We can kill two birds with one stone if one of them gets a relationship" replied Vivi as they both thought for a bit.

"So most likely the most useless will be the one we should look out for?" asked Sammi as Vivi nodded.

"Yes, both the strong and weak since they are always the ones to make it to the merge" replied Vivi as an idea popped into their head.

"I believe we have our first victim" said Sammi as they both grinned maliciously.

**At the Bonfire**

"Hello idiots and maggots alike. Welcome to our very first bonfire!" announced Chuchu while recieiving a glare from Vivi.

"Anyways you will be voting inside the confessional on who you want eliminated from the competition. If you are safe, you shall receive a marshmallow, however if you lose… you will take a ride on the Ho-Oh of Shame" announced Celebi as Jack raised an appendage. "Yes Jack?"

"Why is it called the Ho-Oh of Shame. To me the ride seems pretty fun, even if we ride into the sun" Jack said enthusiastically.

"JUST BECAUSE NOT VOTE OFF SOMEONE!" yelled Celebi causing all the campers to run towards the confessionals.

_**-000-**_

_**Vivi: Bye bye! Hope you have a nice trip!**_

_**-000-**_

"Our votes are in. When I call your name, please come and get a marshmallow" began Celebi as the campers began to tense up.

"Psy,

Aurora,

Zee,

Vivi,

Manny,

Charles,

Sammi,

Ava,

Cinder,

Antonio,

Inferno,

Zara,

Finn,

and Jack" said Celebi as Jack got his marshmallow. Venus you fluked the challenge so you wouldn't 'gain weight'. And Lazuli, your attempt to beat Mewtwo was taken to a halt when Cordelia won with the luck of Fissure. The one leaving tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

Lazuli! Venus, you are safe another night" announced Celebi as Venus sighed from relief while Lazuli sighed from sadness.

"Well it was nice while it lasted" said Lazuli as he boarded the Ho-Oh… which this time ran into the moon. Oh how dumb Ho-Oh is.

"Friendships are stirring as well as little sprouts of relationships. What will happen next, find out on Total Paradox Pokemon Island!"

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy with school and at home. Well here is the first chapter! It's pretty long, sorry about that. Since this is two episodes in one, makes sense. Anyways tell me what you think about the campers and what theories you have on what friendships/relationships may happen. I love hearing things like that from reviewers.**

**Fun Fact of the Day: **If you haven't seen the reviews of Total Pokemon Psycho Island, you wouldn't understand. Kyle's original name was actually Kye and was actually supposed to be in a relationship with my OC Jake. However I got away from that and made Kyle the fun loving Mudkip we all know today.

**Lazuli: Read and Review! Please…**


End file.
